All Work And No Play
by dwynna3
Summary: Matt and Mello confess their feelings, and soon are faced with an unplanned miracle, but after their first will Mello have to face a hard truth? Rated M for sex and mpreg. Mello x Matt and Near x Gevanni
1. Don't Be So Serious

WARNING! Contains MPREG and MATURE CONTENT!

You've been warned.

**Mello reached over the edge of the large bed, feeling around the dirty floor for something to calm his nerves. He'd never been the most stable person and there was only one thing that kept him from blowing a hole through the skull of every fucking resident in the building. He'd been camping out in this dingy, abandoned apartment for a few months now, and tempers were wearing thin. His hand rested on what he'd been looking for and he snatched it up, tearing off the wrapper. He put the chocolate to his lips and took a large bite. It felt smooth on his tongue. He sighed and rolled over onto his back, staring up at the grey ceiling, paint chipped away in various places. A muffled voice came from outside in the hallway, growing louder. Mello sat up, a piece of chocolate between his teeth. The door swung open and bounced off the wall, causing a large amount of paint to fall off. Matt stood in the doorway, a twisted smile on his face. He stumbled into the bedroom and fell back into a large chair. Mello's face contorted into an ugly scowl and he stood up, towering over the drunk Matt.**

"**What the fuck are you doing?!?"**

"**S-no big deal." Matt grinned, trying to stay focused on the furious Mello.**

"**Yes it is! Kira's still at large and I'll be damned if we let that little bitch get to him first!"**

"**You mean Near?" Mello's eyes flashed with anger. He hated Near. He hated everything about him.**

"**Never mention him. Ever!" Mello grabbed Matt by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close so their noses almost touched. "That brat's caused me nothing but trouble and I don't want to hear his name mentioned in this room! You got that?"**

"**Yeah yeah princess." Matt giggled, his cheeks tinted pink. Mello's nose wrinkled.**

"**How much have you had to drink?"**

"**Um…." Matt stared lazily at his fingers, trying to count. This of course did no good. He eventually gave up and simply laughed at Mello's anger. This only made him angrier. He pushed Matt back into the chair and sat down on the bed, his head in his hands. This was too much trouble just to best Near for once in his life. He didn't want to baby sit Matt, keep their activities secret and look for Kira all at once. He picked up the chocolate bar and took another bite, sighing deeply. He felt warm fingers gently squeezing his shoulder.**

"**C'mon Mello. S-alright, you need some rest okay?" Mello felt Matt's hand rubbing his shoulder. He stood up and tucked his blonde hair back.**

"**Okay. I'll get some rest." Matt grinned and lay back on the bed. However, after Mello smacked the side of his head he was on the floor. "But you. You sleep on the couch." He pulled his shoes off and lay back on the bed, closing his eyes. Matt slumped over to the chair and fell back, passing out almost instantly.**

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER….**

**Mello opened his eyes, seeing only darkness. The room was almost pitch black, the curtains drawn. He sat up, feeling around till he came in contact with the lamp. Finding the switch the room lit up, casting dim shadows on the old walls. Matt was fast asleep in the chair, snoring loudly. Mello marched over and kicked him hard in the shin.**

"**Ah!" Matt jumped up, looking around. He saw only Mello, his whole face red. He frowned at the blonde. "Enchanting morning, isn't it?"**

"**Why are you here? I told you to sleep on the couch!"**

"**The chair's much more comfortable though." Matt pouted and then laughed. Mello obviously didn't find this as funny.**

"**I don't want you sleeping in here. Got that?!?" He smacked Matt upside the head and walked back to the bed, brushing the now empty chocolate wrapper to the ground. He opened the closet and reached into his coat pocket, pulling out another bar and taking a bite. Ah, the sweet taste of chocolate. He needed it to think straight. If he couldn't think straight, he couldn't catch Kira. If he couldn't catch Kira then he couldn't surpass Near and if he couldn't surpass Near…… Mello stopped, an ugly frown spread across his face. There was no way Near would win this time. He had to win.**

"**Hey Mello?" The blonde whirled around angrily to see Matt standing at the foot of the bed. "Can I have some of your chocolate?"**

"**No! Of course not! How dare you interrupt my train of thought." He turned back to his chocolate, fuming. From behind him he heard Matt whisper.**

"**That train ran off the tracks long ago, man."**

"**What?" Mello jumped up and turned to face Matt, his eyes burning. "Mail Jeevis! I swear to fucking God if you don't get out of the room right now your head's gonna be splattered up and down the far side of the room. Get!"**

**Matt didn't need to hear him say it again. He ran out of the room and Mello heard his footsteps fading to silence as a door closed in the distance. He sat back down on the bed and sighed. He really needed to stop having these bursts of anger. Sure Matt was irresponsible, unproductive, loud, annoying, nosey….. the list went on. But the truth was Mello didn't hate Matt. He actually sort of liked him. But only when he wasn't around and Mello couldn't see, hear or, god forbid, smell his presence. When would Aaron fix the shower in this building? Christ he'd had a week but still it remained broken and unusable. Mello lay back on the bed and sighed again, taking a large bite from the chocolate bar. Should he call Matt back to apologize? Eh, if he did, Matt wouldn't fear him anymore, then he'd do what he liked. Then, oh God, he might actually disobey Mello! The thought was rather unpleasant in Mello's opinion. But, on the other hand, if Matt didn't really fear him, they'd be able to spend time together more. Maybe just sit around and talk a bit….. Mello shook his head. What would they talk about anyway? Girls? No. Mello didn't really like girls. At all. But no one knew this.**

"**Mello." He turned to see Leone standing in the doorway, his head nearly touching the top of the frame. "I've received information on Kira. He, or she, is within twenty miles of this building, we've been pin pointing crime activity and since the broadcasting of criminals has been stopped there are killings that have happened in certain areas in the city. Knowing that Kira has the shinigami eyes and could only kill people who's faces they saw, we looked at buildings that the victims passed by almost daily and were able to confirm that he, or she, is close." Mello grinned. This was the best news he'd gotten all week, almost surpassing the time he was told that his shipment of Swiss chocolate had arrived. It was a close match…… but the chocolate won.**

"**Thank you Leone. You have been most faithful to me in my quest to catch Kira." He smiled up at the man, who smiled back, slightly hesitant. Mello got up and stretched, his spine cracking loudly from sleeping on the stiff mattress. He brought another chocolate bar with him and quickly finished off the first. The dank hallway smelled like mold and dirty water. The walls were dripping and small puddles gathered along the edges of the floor. Mello walked down a few doors to apartment 143 and knocked. He heard footsteps and the door opened a crack.**

"**Oh. Hi Mello." Matt opened the door entirely to let the blonde in.**

"**Matt, I have something to….."**

"**I know catching Kira is important to you Mello. I just, figured it shouldn't be all work and no play. That makes for a lousy evening doesn't it?"**

**Mello paused for a moment, then nodded. He understood now what Matt's point of view was in this situation. There had to be some laughs among the seriousness of the mission. Otherwise, how would anyone get along? And that was just it. No one was really getting along in this complex. It was because all day everyday they worked and never stopped to goof around.**

"**Anyway, I just wanna say I'm sorry for botherin' you so much. I just wanted to cheer ya up." Matt smiled vaguely then sighed. He turned and walked into the living room, plopping down on the dusty sofa. He took out a cigarette and lit it, the glowing tip casting dancing shadows over his face.**

"**Matt….."**

"**Call me Mail."**

"**Mail…. I came to say…. I'm sorry too." Matt turned to look at him. His jaw was dangly awkwardly from his face in what Mello guessed was a look of surprise. "I shouldn't have talked to you that way." He looked down at his feet. Matt stood up and walked towards Mello, till he was no more than 5 feet away.**

"**You…. You're serious Mello?"**

"**Yeah." Mello smiled and hugged the redhead. He felt Matt's arms wrap around him as well.**

"**I forgive you Mello."**

"**Call me Mihael." Mello smiled.**


	2. The Same Idea?

**Chapter 2**

Over the next week Mello heard no further information on the whereabouts of Kira. He spent most of him time wandering around the apartment complex, thinking about the look on Near's face when he came out and claimed the victory for himself. Just the thought of that pale freak's disappointed, or even better, infuriated, face made Mello smile and sometimes even chuckle to himself. The knowledge that they were getting closer to the capture of Kira kept Mello's spirits up. He was more forgiving, and in a better mood all together. He stopped complaining about the leaking walls as well. That was certainly a plus for everyone. He talked to Matt much more, smiling and laughing when he'd make a smart-ass remark about whatever happened to be going on at that moment. Everyone could see that he really enjoyed being around Matt, some even claimed that Mello would…. make physical contact and hug him. These claims were of course laughed at and dismissed as boredom-induced gossip.

Thursday night was when things really started to change. Changes that would force Mello to rethink his plans for catching Kira, and even his life. He was walking back to his apartment. Well, it wasn't really _his _apartment. Just the one he used. He pulled the key out from the hole in the wall, inserting it into the lock. The tumblers clicked and he opened the door. The living room was just as he'd left it. Rotting furniture, moths fluttering noiselessly around the single flickering light hanging from the cracked ceiling. He smiled and entered the room, closing the door behind him and with a soft click, he was free from the other residents. At least for the rest of the evening anyway. Mello was so relieved to be alone he failed to notice the pair of boots laying next to the bedroom door. He fell back onto the bed and felt the stiff mattress cushion….. no, it simply caught him before the floor did. The floor was probably more comfortable, actually. Even this couldn't bother him now. For once, he was going to best Near. That was all that mattered. He closed his eyes and let the quiet sounds of the night soothe him. The distant rumbling of cars on the highway, the crickets on the window sill, the soft sound of the shower…… wait. Mello sat up, his calm state replaced by curiosity. He silently made his way to the bathroom door and pressed his ear to the peeling wood. There was definitely someone in there. But who'd have the nerve to use his shower? Possibly some poor soul in the building had become cocky because of Mello's improved mood and decided that they'd break into his place and use his bathroom. The door creaked a bit as he pushed it open but it was drowned out by the noise of the water hitting the floor. Mello could see the silhouette of someone behind the glass. Slowly, he approached the shower and tapped loudly on the glass.

"Ah!" From within the shower there came a loud cry of surprise, followed by the numerous thuds and squeaks as the figure steadied himself against the walls.

"Who's in there?" Mello's voice was calm but demanding. The only response he got was some heavy breathing as the figure slowly recovered from slipping. Mello sighed and gripped the handle on the shower door, sliding it open.

Steam poured into the bathroom, clouding Mello's vision. He waited for it to clear, the silhouette becoming more distinct. Slowly, Matt's embarrassed face became visible. Mello's eyes grew wide and he was almost certain his jaw dropped. But how could it not? Matt's cheeks turned bright red and he quickly covered himself as the steam cleared.

"Uh…. hi Mello." He smiled weakly, hoping the blonde would smile back. But he didn't.

"What….. what are you doing in here?" Mello's voice sounded shaky and somewhat flustered. The redhead took this opportunity to shuffle past him and grab a towel, wrapping it around his slender waist.

"I'm sorry Mells, I just needed to get clean. The water in my apartment isn't working for some reason and I….. well I knew where your key was so I slipped in. I swear I didn't plan for you to be coming back before I finished! I'm sorry!" He bit his lip nervously, watching Mello. He was completely still, with the exception of his eyes, one of them twitching involuntarily.

"Matt." Mello tried to keep his voice calm and level. This would reinforce anything he said to anyone. For some reason, his voice just intimidated the hell out of people. The redhead shuddered, anticipating the wrath that was about to come crashing down on him. But it didn't come. He waited, watching Mello turn slowly to face him, completely calm. "Put some clothes on for Christ's sake, you'll catch a cold."

"W-what?" Matt still couldn't believe Mello wasn't beating his ass out the door.

"You heard me. It's January, cover up okay?" He tossed Matt his jeans from the counter and left the bathroom, smiling. Matt paused for a moment before pulling his pants on and grabbing his shirt. He closed the bathroom door behind him and saw Mello lying on the bed. The blonde glanced over at him and grinned.

"Shirt too, big guy." Matt blushed and pulled his shirt over his dripping red hair and sat down on the bed, still a little on edge around Mello. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled cigarette pack. He pulled out the last one and bit down gently, putting the lighter to the tip. The cigarette glowed warmly, comforting him. He loved his cigarettes and video games like Mello loved his chocolate. It was his only true addiction. The bed creaked as Mello's weight shifted. Matt turned to see him sitting, cross legged. He was looking down, his golden hair hiding his face. It was practically impossible to see what expression he was making.

"M-Mello? If you want me to leave that's fine…." Matt exhaled, smoke spurting from his mouth and trailing up towards the ceiling. Mello lifted his head and smiled warmly. Warmly. That wasn't a word you could really use when describing Mello. It just never happened…. till now.

"I already told you. Call me Mihael." Matt smiled weakly in response.

"Okay, Mihael." Just saying his name felt good. It was a fine name, well suited to it's owner. Mello laughed quietly. "What is it?"

"You… you're blushing." Mello giggled uncontrollably, and as his fit increased Matt was sure his whole face was bright red.

"What did I do?" Matt looked down at his feet.

"I…. ha-ha-ha…. don't know ha-ha!" He managed to gain control of himself and calm down. "I…. you're just really funny looking when ya blush. It's cute."

Matt's heart skipped a beat. Did Mello just utter the word 'cute'? And if Matt wasn't, in fact, going deaf, did Mello just call _him_ cute? He could feel the hot blush returning to his cheeks and Mello stifled a giggle. Matt sighed and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to steady himself.

"Mello…" The redhead tugged at the bed sheets. He was biting his lip so hard it hurt, but he didn't notice. "Over the past week…. it's been great to be able to talk with you more. I feel like we've become really good friends. And….. I just wanna say I like ya."

Mello paused, then smiled. "I like you too Mail."

"No." Matt shook his head. "I don't think you have the same idea as me."

Mello rested his bony hand on Matt's shoulder, causing the redhead to turn and face him. He was greeted by Mello's lips, brushing against his own. They were warm and soft, an ideal combination. As he backed up to take in Matt's expression, he felt an unfamiliar sensation in his chest. The red haired boy's blushing face made his heart swell and pound against his rib cage, as if it were desperate to be free and join Matt. He leaned in once again, this time pressing his lips to Matt's, full force. He could feel his strong hands on the back of his head, the thin fingers combing through his hair affectionately. Mello broke away, a smile creeping across his face.

"I'm pretty sure I have the same idea as you."

Matt smirked and pecked the blonde on the lips one last time before standing up and heading for the door.

"Goodnight Mihael."

Mello flashed him a smile, his slender body stretched out across the bed. He closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Mail."


	3. I've Done the Same Thing

**Chapter 3**

When Mello awoke it was barely sunrise, the world outside the cracked bedroom window was still almost pitch black. He sat up slowly, instinctively fixing his hair. The fact that it refused to stay down showed that he really needed a shower. Mello slid out of bed, finding the lamp on the bed side table and flicked the switch. The room was illuminated by a dim light, once again showing the ugly faded walls, the stained carpet and the moldy furniture. He unzipped his vest and slipped out of it, tossing it onto the bed. As he was getting out of his pants he heard a knock on the door. Who could it be at this ungodly hour? Then Mello remembered. Last night's kiss…. of course it was Matt. He needed to get out of the habit of asking these questions. Quickly pulling his pants back on he ran to the door and unlocked it.

"Come in, Matt." The door creaked open and sure enough the redhead stepped over the threshold. He was dressed in his usual striped shirt with the vest. The only thing that was missing were his goggles. Mello had never seen Matt's eyes like this before. They'd always been partially concealed. He blushed slightly as Matt met his gaze, his eyes a grayish green.

"I didn't think you'd be up, but I thought I stop by and check anyway." The redhead ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "Could I stay for a while?"

"Yeah." Mello walked back to the bedroom, slightly aware of the fact that Matt was examining his shirtless torso thoroughly. He smiled and sat back down on the bed. "I was actually planning on taking a shower. Would you mind waiting?" Immediately Matt tried as hard as possible to hide the red that was covering his cheeks.

"Sure, Mells. I'll just hang out on the bed and relax." He plopped down onto the mattress awkwardly and sighed deeply, getting comfortable.

Mello walked into the bathroom and closed the door, the hinges creaking unpleasantly. He finished undressing and turned the water on, feeling the warm droplets on his hand. Stepping into the shower, Mello closed the glass door humming to himself as he felt the lovely sensation of the water washing away any filth. He closed his eyes, remembering last night when he'd walked in on Matt showering, his strong yet slender body glistening in the harsh florescent light that hung from the ceiling. He remembered everything. Matt's soaking red hair falling in front of his eyes, his broad shoulders, his perfect toned stomach, and as the steam cleared he could just catch a glimpse of Matt's happy trail before his hands blocked the view. What were his hands covering? What exactly was he dealing with? Mello reached down, feeling his slowly growing erection. He blushed at the thought of masturbating while Matt was right outside the door? What if he heard him? Mello knew for a fact just how loud he could be when pleasured right. Maybe Matt wouldn't mind though…. He felt it again. Immediately he visualized Matt entering the shower, completely naked.

"_Mello, you shouldn't be all alone." Matt brought his mouth close to Mello's ear, his tongue curling around the lobe. Mello moaned softly._

"_Oh Mail, you sure know what you're doing." Matt pressed his body up against the blonde's and pinned him to the cold tile wall, his strong hand moving down towards Mello's crotch._

"_Just relax. No conversation. Just enjoy the early morning." His fingers wrapped around Mello's hard on, pumping slowly with a steady rhythm._

"_Aaaaah, Matt…. oh." Mello's whole face turned pink, his eyes rolling back in his head. Matt pressed his body closer to Mello's, his hand picking up the pace, bring louder moans and grunts from the aroused blonde._

"_You've been wanting this a lot lately, haven't you?" Matt's voice was sweet, but there was a dominant edge to it. This drove Mello over the edge, his vision clouding._

"_God yes! Oh Matt!"_

A loud knocking came from the bathroom door, causing Mello's fantasy to fade from around him. "Mells, you okay in there?"

"Y-yeah! Fine!" Mello blushed and finished his shower quickly, grabbing a towel to dry his hair. He exited the bathroom, the towel wrapped around his waist. Matt glanced over at Mello before looking back to his video game, his whole face red. "What's wrong Mail?"

"N-nothing…. just you're wearing so…. so little." He shifted awkwardly in the bed, not paying much attention to the noisy psp in his hands.

"Well, if you want I could wear less." Mello made what he thought of as the 'uke face' before parting the towel, allowing Matt to see his thigh. "You'll have to participate if you want more." He giggled.

Matt blushed intensely, shifting again. This time it was to hide the painfully large bulge that was forming in his jeans. Mello only smiled. He turned so his back was facing Matt, dropping the towel slightly to let the redhead lay eyes on his toned ass. Matt groaned softly, shifting his hips again. Mello saw this and struggled to hide his smile, bringing the towel back up, securing it around his waist once more. Matt calmed down after Mello stopped teasing him, his pink cheeks slowly returning to their original color. Mello grabbed his pants from the bathroom and put them on before returning to the bedroom. Matt turned his game off and set it on the bed side table, rolling over onto his side to face the shirtless blonde.

"You have a great body Mells." He grinned as Mello blushed lightly.

"Thanks, Mail. I already got to see most of you so I can say the same." Matt laughed at the comment and rolled onto his back.

"Again, sorry bout that. You seem to have the only good shower in this complex though."

"Why do you think I chose this apartment?" Mello chuckled and pulled his vest on, zipping it up. The material was practically skin tight, showing every contour of his body. Matt longed to just reach out and touch Mello's chest. Feel the lean muscle beneath his smooth skin. Oh crap. This thought was bringing back that unmistakable tight feeling in Matt's pants. He moved his leg slightly to make the bulge less noticeable and went back to watching Mello.

"So…. um, I heard some commotion inside the bathroom. What were you doing?" Mello's face instantly went red.

"Nothing. I…. slipped. That's all." The corner of Matt's mouth twitched, showing the smile he was trying oh so hard to hide.

"Mihael." He sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. "I've done the same thing more that once in the shower. I know what it sounds like. You don't moan people's names when you slip." Mello looked down, embarrassed.

"I…. I couldn't help myself." Matt nodded. He gestured for Mello to come closer.

"It's okay Mihael. You're only human. Hell I know I've jacked it while fantasizing about you more than once…." Mello looked at him, slightly surprised. Matt fantasized about him? What did they do?

"W…. what happens in your fantasies?" Matt smiled and chuckled, laying back on the bed.

"Would you rather hear about it like it's some bizarre porno I watched or…." He slid out of his vest. "Would you rather experience it, first hand." Mello's cheeks, which up until now had slowly been returning to their original state flared up to a bright red within seconds. Matt grinned and wiggled out of his striped shirt. Mello watched him unbutton his pants.

"I'll let you do the honors." The redhead grinned and waited patiently for Mello to really lock onto what was happening. He tucked his fingers down Matt's pants and slowly pulled them down, tossing them into the corner.

"Matt…"

"Mail. Call me Mail, please."

"Sorry, Mail."

"Mm?"

"Would you…. wanna spend the night?" Matt grinned and sat up, leaning towards Mello. He felt his strong hand pulling at the zipper of his vest.

"I was planning to anyway." Matt brought Mello into a deep kiss, his tongue sliding past the blonde's lips and curling around Mello's. He broke the kiss, feeling the fabric of his boxers stretching.

"You ready?" He smiled at the nervous Mello, who nodded in reply.


	4. Casual Fucking?

**Chapter 4**

Though Matt was somewhat slender he was very strong. He unzipped Mello's vest and pulled it off, letting it drop to the floor. Mello tucked his blonde hair back behind his ear, his cheeks a bright red. What would it be like? Fucking Matt. He'd had sex before, certainly, but never with someone who was this close to him. He really cared for Matt, it was a completely different feeling. The redhead brushed his fingers across Mello's chest, trailing over his stomach and slipping down the front of his pants.

"Oh Mail. Ah…." He closed his eyes as he felt Matt's thin fingers against his skin, pressing gently into his hips.

"Shhh. Just relax Mihael, you've been working too hard." He began to slide Mello's pants down past his thighs, down to his ankles. The blonde kicked them off and pounced onto Matt, pressing his lips to his chest. This caused the redhead to moan, his hard on pushing up against Mello's stomach. The blonde felt it and smiled. He pulled Matt's boxers down past his ankles, leaving them dangling from one of his feet. Matt took this opportunity to sweep Mello up in his arms, positioning him in his lap. Mello wrapped his legs around the redhead's waist, pressing his slender body up again Matt's, beads of cool sweat running down his neck and chest. He moved his hips so his manhood pressed up gently against Mello. This drove the blonde crazy and his heart began to pound against his ribs. Pushing Matt onto his back, Mello lay on top of him, kissing him again and again, moving his lips down across the redhead's stomach, feeling the muscle beneath twitch and shudder. He felt Matt's happy trail brush again his lips and a smile crept across his face…. just a little lower. Then he'd have it. He felt the heat radiating from Matt's nether regions. Curling his fingers around Matt's manhood, his brought his mouth down over it, hearing a long moan issue from the redhead's throat.

"J…. Jesus Christ Mih….ael. Oh god." Matt lay back, his mouth hanging open as waves of pleasure surged through his body. Mello lifted his head, grinning devilishly.

"What do you want to do now Mail?" He crawled up so that his face was directly above Matt's, their gazes fixed.

"You know what…." Matt pushed Mello over onto his back, then rolled him onto his stomach, pulling the blonde to the edge of the bed. Mello's legs hung over the side and he could feel Matt behind him, standing at the edge of the bed, ready. He braced himself for what was yet to come. And it did.

Matt thrust forward, easily entering Mello, who still cried out. Whether it was from pain or pleasure Matt will never know. They are so much alike. So intense, so overwhelming. He pulled out almost all the way before thrusting again, hearing the loud creak of the mattress springs as the bed rocked side to side, matching his rhythm. Loud gasps and moans came from the blonde, his hands gripping the sheets. The red head grabbed Mello's hips and pulled him closer, driving himself further in. This brought a shaky scream up from Mello's lungs, his eyes rolling back into his head.

"You like it don't you? But you've never been treated this way before, have you?"

Mello shook his head hastily before moaning again. Matt smiled, still keeping his rhythm as he moved in and out of the blonde who lay before him, his moist body almost glistening in the dim light of the bedroom. Matt pushed Mello further onto the bed and got on top of his, thrusting himself deeper still.

"Oh god! Mail! I'm close!" Mello's hands gripped the sheets tightly, his body quivering. Matt kissed the back of his neck and continued thrusting, his own climax nearing. Mello uttered another moan before coming onto the sheets, his lungs heaving as he gasped for air. Hearing his lover cry out from pleasure caused Matt to come, emptying himself into Mello. He pulled out just before collapsing on top of the blonde, breathing in his sweet scent.

"Was…. was it good for you?" Matt whispered into Mello's ear.

"Amazing. So amazing." Mello could barely speak, his face was drenched in cold sweat, his eyelids drooped from exhaustion.

"Good." Matt sat up slowly, pulling Mello up into his lap. The blonde's head rested against his collar bone, his frail looking body pressed against the redhead. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the bed frame. From the point on, things were really going to change…..

ONE MONTH LATER.

Matt walked down the hallway, the walls still dripping with filthy water. But he didn't care about any of the discomforts this complex provided. There was one thing that kept his mood up. Mello's apartment door drew closer, it's chipped surface a familiar sight. Matt had been visiting Mello's room every other night for almost a month. No one suspected they were fucking, but they did sometimes wonder what the hell Mello was getting up to at night as his loud moans echoed down the hall. Matt knocked on the door and it swung open, revealing the dark room. Mello sat on the couch, his legs spread. He wore only boxers, his lips stretched across his face into a smile.

"I've been looking forward to this all day. Just thinking about you're toned chest and damp red hair when you stepped out of the shower really got me tense." Matt eyed the bulge in Mello's boxers, his breath came in short, soft bursts. Mello grinned and stood up, walking lazily over to the redhead, his hard on pressing against Matt's leg. He moaned softly.

"Geez Mihael. You're usually never this into our meetings." The blonde shrugged.

"Since a few weeks ago I've been wanting to see you more and more. It's been crazy for me."

"How so?"

"I've just been feeling a bit off. You know. A bit sick. I've gained a little but I know you don't mind that." Matt paused as Mello kissed his neck.

"Mello…. What would your diagnosis be if someone was tired, moody, gaining weight and throwing up."

"Well…. there's pregnancy… why do you ask?"

"It's just…. ah." He was interrupted as Mello slipped his hand down the front of Matt's pants, pressing gently into his nether regions.

"There's no way I could be pregnant Mail. You're just getting worried. You need to relax." He led Matt over to the couch and pushed him back into the torn cushions, calmly spreading Matt's legs. "Just sit there and let me do the work."

Matt watched as Mello stood back and smiled. He tucked one thin finger down his boxers and pulled them down to the floor, stepping out of them. He walked over to Matt, helping him get out of his shirt. There was something about Mello doing everything for him that got Matt all hot. He'd never been "cared" for like this. Mello tossed his shirt into the nearby chair and unzipped his jeans. This was it. Only Matt's boxers remained. The redhead eagerly anticipated Mello's touch as he pulled them off. But Mello simple grinned and took his hand, gesturing for him to follow. What was going on? They passed through the bedroom and into the bathroom, where the shower was already going, steam rising from over the glass walls. It was here that Mello pulled Matt's boxers down and opened the shower door.

"I thought we'd try something different. Step inside." Matt did what he was told and stepped into the steam. It was great to feel the hot water on his skin, rolling down his legs and hitting the floor. Mello closed the door behind him and pushed Matt up against the tiled wall. He pressed his lips to Matt's, his tongue sliding into the redhead's mouth. He could feel Matt's growing erection pressing against his leg, and smiled. Turning, he pressed his body up against the redhead's, grinning at the moan that came from Matt's throat.

"That feels so good. Oh Jesus." Matt closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. Mello leaned over slightly, giving Matt the position he needed to dominate. Matt grabbed onto the blonde's hips and thrust forward. "Ah! Oooooh…." He began to move rhythmically, listening to the loud moans coming from Mello over the sound of falling water. It was an interesting combination. He grew more aggressive, swinging Mello around to press him against the wall, pushing his pelvis as close to Mello's ass as it would go, getting gasps and screams from the smaller male.

"Oh god Mail! You've never gone this deep. Oh!" Mello shuddered and shook as Matt slammed into him, his hands grasping Mello's hips. With one last thrust Matt came into Mello, his whole body quivering. He nearly collapsed but braced himself against the shower handle, warm water rolling over his overheated body. Mello leaned into him, kissing his collar bone tenderly. Matt wrapped his arms around the blonde, pressing him tightly to his chest in a protective fashion.

"I love you Mihael. This… casual fucking we've been doing. It's become more than that. There were unexpressed feelings all along but it's taken this long for me to say it. I love you." Mello smiled and rested his head against Matt's chest.

"I love you too, Mail." He turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, drying off before tossing the towel to Matt. After his red hair was no long dripping, Matt followed Mello into the bedroom, where the blonde had already crawled into bed, the sheets hanging loosely over his beautiful form. Matt climbed in beside him and pulled the sheets over both of them, hugging the blonde close to him once again, savoring his touch. This really was the best time of his life. There was no denying it.


	5. What Do You Want?

**Chapter 5**

YET ANOTHER MONTH LATER

Mello straightened up, tucking his hair back behind his ear. He wiped his mouth and walked back into the bedroom. Matt lay on his side in the double bed, the sheets covering his nether regions.

"Mells, you sure you're okay? You've been throwing up for over a week now. It's worrying me."

"It's nothing. OKAY?" Mello snapped and got into bed with Matt, who had a surprised look on his face. It wasn't like Mello to snap at people. He would yell, but not snap.

"No. It's not Mells. You're really changing. You've been so moody lately. One minute you're trying to get me off the next you're all upset over some small thing that I had nothing to do with." He chose to leave out the weight gain factor because, if he included if with his list of issues, Mello would surely bite his head off. He knew there was something going on…. but how could he convince Mello to get examined?

"Mello…." Matt chose his words carefully, trying to get Mello to agree with him while telling him what he wanted to hear at the same time. This proved to be very difficult. "…. I'm really worrying about you… and it's just that I want to make sure you aren't sick, okay? Can we just have you examined, just to be sure?"

Mello sighed, rolling onto his side to face the redhead who lay close, his warm breath washing over Mello. He sighed and closed his eyes for nearly a minute before opening them again to look at Matt.

"Okay. I'll get an examination. Tomorrow?"

"Thank you." Matt scooted closer to hug Mello tightly, almost cradling him. He felt Mello's hands on his hips. His mood had changed. Again. This unpredictable horniness was getting a little annoying…. but hey. Matt didn't think he should complain. After all, he loved to please Mello. He leaned forward to kiss the blonde, who moved his hands up to run his fingers through Matt's hair. He pressed his lips to the redhead's, smiling. Matt returned the smile, moving Mello over into the center of the bed, bringing the blonde's legs up over his shoulders. Mello looked at him with drooping eyes, a faint smile visible on his pink lips. Matt leaned down over Mello and kissed his neck, sliding into him as he did this. Mello uttered a long moan and stretched out, his hands gripping the pillow under his head.

Before now their sex had always been rough. They both loved it that way, but never before had they made love slowly, savoring the sensations. It lasted much longer too, making it even better. Matt wiped the sweat from his forehead and pulled Mello up so their lips were able to touch once again, the blonde's legs wrapped around his waist. He moved his hips slowly, feeling Mello's body quiver with pleasure, his eyes closing. After nearly an hour they collapsed back onto the bed, panting softly, their bodies coated in sweat. Matt pulled the cool sheets up over them and hugged Mello, kissing his damp forehead.

"Goodnight, love." He closed his eyes, listening to Mello's quiet breathing. It was the most effective lullaby. Matt slowly drifted off to sleep.

The sun was already up over the tops of the grey buildings by the time Matt awoke. He sat up slowly, scratching his head sleepily, his eyes adjusting to the light. The room came into focus, everything just as it had been the night before. Except for Mello. He was nowhere in the apartment. It was like he'd just disappeared. Or left. Matt pulled his clothes on and opened the front door hastily. He ran out into the hall, crashing into someone. After catching himself, Matt realized he'd just run into Aaron, one of Mello's handymen. He was a fairly intelligent man, and very faithful towards Mello. He was tall, about 6 and a half feet, his red hair pulled back in a ponytail at all times. He glared down at Matt, who, after many hurried and somewhat slurred apologies, hurried past him and down the hall. He took the elevator down to the ground floor, running outside to look around. The car was gone. Where was Mello?!? Matt rubbed his temples and sighed, leaning against an overturned car that lay in one of the many junk piles surrounding the old complex. He heard wheels screeching through dirt and saw a car pull up. It was _his_ car.

Mello stepped out of the vehicle, slamming the door and running towards the building, his hand clutching a small box. It had some writing on it but Matt couldn't make it out.

"Mello, thank God I was so worr…." Matt trailed off as Mello rushed past him into the apartment complex, heading for his room. Matt followed, keeping close. "Mells, what's going on?"

"Just follow me! Don't ask questions!" Mello sounded angry, but there was a nervous edge to his voice. He opened the door to his apartment and hurried to the bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it. Matt pounded on the door, little pieces of wood coming off from the blows.

"Mello! Mello let me in."

"No! One fucking second!" Matt stepped back from the door and sighed. He sat on the bed, waiting for Mello to come out. It seemed to take forever, until, finally he heard the door creak and Mello stepped into the bedroom. His eyes were blank, his face was chalk white.

"Mello?" Matt stood up, helping him over to the bed. He sat down, his eyes unblinking. "Mells, what's wrong?"

The blonde held out a small plastic item. Matt took it and examined it for a second before realizing what it was.

"A…. pregnancy test?" Mello nodded, his expression unchanging. Matt looked back at the test and his jaw dropped. "It's positive." Mello nodded again, his hands shaking. Matt put the test on the bed side table before hugging Mello tightly to his chest. Soon, choked sobs could be heard coming from the blonde, tears soaking through Matt's shirt. He let Mello cry, kissing his forehead every few minutes. After about half an hour Mello wiped his puffy eyes and took a deep breath before speaking, his voice still shaking.

"W-w-what'll happen now? We can't possibly have a kid! This apartment is a shit place to raise a child, AND it'll ruin our entire investigation! Fuck!" He slammed his fists down on the bed.

"Well what's most important to you Mells?" Mello opened his mouth but Matt stopped him. "No, take Near out of the factor for a moment. This is about you. What do YOU want that doesn't involve Near. Do you really want to catch Kira? Or do you want to best Near?"

Mello paused, his lips pursed. He thought for a moment. Matt was right. He didn't really want to catch Kira because it was right. He wanted to catch him because Near wanted to as well. Now that Matt had made him realize this, he suddenly didn't care about finding Kira anymore. What point was there? If Near caught him, so what? Near wasn't a part of his life. Not anymore. Mello sighed and looked down at his stomach.

"I…. I don't want to catch Kira." He looked up at Matt, who smiled slightly.

"What do you want then?" He placed his hand on Mello's shoulder.

"I want the baby." Saying it only made it more true. Mello hugged Matt tightly, kissing his cheek. Matt brought him into his lap, rubbing his stomach.

"I want the baby too." He smiled and kissed Mello.


	6. Start Over

_**Chapter 6**_

_Mello hugged his pillow, burying his head in the rough fabric. Though this wasn't the most comfortable thing he could've done it kept the light out of his eyes. He heard a few grunts and moans coming from the spot beside him. Lifting his head slowly, he blinked a few times to help his eyes adjust to the morning light. Matt slept soundly beside him, one slender leg hanging off the edge of the bed. Mello smiled and leaned over, pecking him tenderly on the lips. This awoke the redhead, who smiled at Mello, his eyes still blurry from the long night's sleep._

"_Morning sexy." Matt chuckled and returned the kiss, his hand resting on Mello's leg. "How'd you sleep?"_

"_Pretty good, though your snoring kept me up for an hour or so." Matt blushed._

"_I'm sorry Mells. I could sleep in another room if ya want….."_

"_No." Mello shook his head, kissing Matt on the nose. "You being here with me all night is the only way I really feel safe. I feel happy knowing you're right here." Matt sat up, pulling Mello into his arms, hugging him. The blonde rested his head against Matt's chest, feeling it rise and fall with a calming rhythm. He closed his eyes and sighed._

"_What is it, love?"_

"_Oh nothing, you've just got such a calming presence." Matt smiled and kissed the top of Mello's head._

"_Good, you'll need to stay calm and stress free if you want to have a good pregnancy."_

_Mello sighed again. That's right. It'd be hard to stay away from stress when you've got to dismiss your loyal followers, find a new place that's "child friendly" and get a job so you can take care of a baby. Matt obviously pick up on this vibe and kissed Mello again, rubbing his back reassuringly._

"_Don't worry. While you were asleep I went on the computer and checked around Japan for a suitable living space. I may have found one but it's a ways off."_

"_Where?" Mello looked up at the redhead._

"_It's in the Kansai region. There's a nice complex in Hikome. It's not big, but it's good enough for a start, I should have enough money by the end of the week and we'll fill up the car, pack up our stuff and leave this all behind. Hikome is a beautiful place, you'll love it." Mello smiled. It sounded wonderful, he could already picture him and Matt, pulling up to their complex and dragging their suitcases through the door. It made his heart swell and he hugged Matt tightly, causing the redhead to grunt from air restriction._

"_Oof! It…. ah…. was no trouble, Mells." He combed through Mello's hair with his fingers, his other arm wrapped around the blonde._

_Finally they rose and got dressed, yawning as they stepped out of the apartment. What happened next wasn't really a surprise, but they still weren't expecting it. Aaron was standing right outside, leaning against the wall opposite the door. His large hands in his jean pockets._

"_Morning, fellas." They blushed and cleared their throats, almost simultaneously._

"_Morning Aaron. How long have you been…..?"_

"_Since around 8 p.m. last night. Leone brought me the coffee I needed to stay awake. Matt. You never left Mello's apartment." Matt sighed. He knew it was all over, they couldn't come up with an excuse for this one._

"_Alright Aaron. You got us." Mello tucked his hair back and looked up at the larger man. He was twice as big as Mello but the blonde always had the upper hand in any argument. "We've…. Decided to call off the Kira search. You may continue as you see fit, but Matt and I are moving away. We're going to start over." Aaron paused for a moment, thinking everything over in his head before answering._

"_I understand. You take care. Leone and I will probably move on…. we were never keen on catching Kira anyway." Mello smiled._

"_I know the feeling. Thanks Aaron." He jumped up to hug the tall man and then took Matt's hand, walking down the hall._

_They walked outside into the hot sun, shielding their eyes. Mello looked over at Matt's shimmering red car, not a scratch to be seen on it's perfect body. Too bad it was out of gas._

"_So over the next week we should pack up and grab some fast cash so we'll have a decent start. No one will know our names when we arrive in Hikome so it'll be a fresh start. No worries, no weight on our shoulders. One of us will have to get a well paying job to support the baby." Matt nodded._

"_It'll be me who gets the job. I'm not the one with the kid inside me."_

"_Yeah I guess."_

_ONE WEEK LATER_

_Matt threw the last suitcase into the trunk slamming it shut. Mello sat in the front seat, getting buckled in. The engine hummed loudly as Matt turned the key, backing out of the lot. Mello watched the crumbling building fade into the distance, leaving behind everything he was familiar with. The car flew down the highway as the sun was rising, leaving the city and moving into the suburbs. Small houses decreased in number as the streets turned to farmland, the phone polls became trees and the town squares were replaced by forests. They drove all day, stopping only to get more gas and grab a few water bottles._

_The sun was setting by the time they entered Hikome. It was a beautiful town, it's colorful trees surrounding ponds. The view was perfect. It took them only a few minutes to get to the apartment. The complex itself was small, much smaller than their rotting hideout. Matt pulled up into the lot and stepped out of the car, stretching._

"_Told ya it was a ways away." He yawned and went around to open the trunk, pulling the luggage out. Mello went to grab his suitcase but Matt stopped him. "You go ahead and unlock the door. I'll get these." Mello nodded and walked up the stairs and to the door near the back of the building. The lock clicked and the door swung open, revealing a quaint apartment. One bedroom, one bathroom, a small open kitchen that bordered on the living room. Matt entered minutes later, dropping the suitcases in the bedroom where a double mattress awaited them. Mello toured the house before returning to the bedroom, falling back onto the mattress. Despite the fact that he'd been in the car all day he was pretty tired. Maybe it was the who pregnancy deal. But the point was he was tired. Simple as that. Matt came in to see him lying on the bed, his face buried in the pillows, fast asleep. Smiling, the redhead put their clothes away before making a cup of tea and sitting quietly on the couch, sipping the warm liquid, waiting for his love to awaken._

_TWO MONTHS LATER_

_Mello heard the kettle whistle the same high pitched number it performed at least once a day. Maybe it'd be kind enough to pick a different song? Well it never did. But oh well. Delicious tea was always a good reward for having to listen to the ear piercing whistle. He set Matt's steaming cup on the small table, hearing the car pull up and the door opening and slamming shut. He sipped his own tea, finishing it quickly before putting the cup in the sink. He sank back into the couch, his black button up shirt stretching out at the stomach. Over the past few months Mello's stomach had grown considerably larger, stopping him from wearing any leather vests and restricting him to his looser dress shirts that he would never wear normally. Matt entered the house, hanging the key from the hook beside the door and putting his coat away before walking into the living room._

"_How's your day been Mells?"_

"_Good, I've been sleeping most of the time. I made you some tea." He gestured towards the cup on the table and Matt picked it up, smiling as he took a sip._

"_Mmm, thanks love." He leaned down and pecked Mello on the cheek, then knelt down to kiss his stomach. "Are you still off chocolate?" Mello gagged._

"_Don't mention chocolate right now. Just, the thought of it is making me sick." Matt nodded._

"_I'll take that as a yes. Man, it's strange not having to buy you the stuff every day. It's like you aren't you anymore." Mello sighed, placing a hand on his stomach._

"_Is that bad?"_

"_No no!" Matt tried to recover his foul. This was a dangerous field to play on. "I'm just saying that these cravings are strange. Nothing that isn't normal though." Mello nodded._

"_How was work?"_

"_It was okay…. one of the employees… Miuchi or someone was fired today." Mello looked up at him._

"_Wow, tough day then huh?" Matt sighed and nodded, laying back on the couch._

"_It's good to be home though, to see you again."_

"_I know the feeling." Mello kissed the redhead and leaned into him, closing his eyes. "I wonder what's going on back with the Kira case?"_

"_Mello. Don't concern yourself with the past. It's probably over by now and that's that." Matt kissed him before taking another sip of his tea. "We aren't those people anymore." Mello nodded and looked down at his feet._

"_Maybe….. I hope so."_


	7. Do You Like Kids?

**Chapter 7**

The sun sank down behind the trees, casting shadows across the green hills behind the apartment. Mello had made a simple fish broth soup with shrimp for dinner, setting the bowls down on the table in the coffee room. Matt took a sip, smiling.

"It's great, love." Mello grinned.

"I'm glad you like it." He took a sip of his own and looked back up at Matt.

"So… how's the belly?"

"Good, I've just been really tired lately." He placed his hand on top of his stomach.

"Does that mean you won't want to maybe join me in the bath after dinner?" Mello looked up, his cheeks turning pink.

"Well….. I'm sure I have enough energy for that….." Matt grinned and finished his soup quickly, washing the dishes before helping Mello up. He led the blonde into the bathroom, the large circular tub waiting for them. Matt turned the handle, hot water pouring into the bath. Steam rose up and filled the bathroom as Matt lit the candles surrounding the tub, casting a romantic glow as he turned off the lights. Mello smiled as Matt pulled his t-shirt off, unbuttoning his pants next. He got down to his boxers and reached out to unbutton Mello's shirt. As it fell to the floor Matt stood back, smiling.

"You look great babe." Mello blushed, cradling his stomach.

"Thanks Mail." He felt Matt's hands going to work on unbuttoning his pants.

"Sexy as always." The redhead kissed Mello, hugging him to his body. The blonde stepped out of his jeans and pulled his boxers off, stepping into the tub, water sloshing around him. Matt followed him, pulling Mello close.

"So……" Matt whispered in Mello's ear, his lips almost touching the lobe. "Have your hormones been giving you any 'thoughts' lately?" Mello pushed Matt back, water spilling out onto the floor.

"You could at least _try_ to be more casual about it." The blonde grinned and leaned over Matt, their noses touching. "But…. yes, you could say that." A look of joy and triumph appeared in Matt's eyes, his mouth widening into a smile.

"Great." He picked Mello up and lay him gently on his back in the tub, pulling his legs up over his shoulders. Mello blushed.

"Wow Matt you've got a lot to let out huh?" Matt nodded.

"Going for two months without feeling you like this? Oh boy." He laughed. "But every second I spend with you is Heaven. You know that." Mello smiled and nodded.

Matt bent down and kissed the blonde's chest, his strong hand closing around Mello's hard on, starting to pump. Mello moaned loudly, his back arching out of the water. Matt increased his speed, lowering his head to take the blonde's manhood in his mouth.

"Ah! Oh God!" Mello's long fingers combed through Matt's wet hair as he moved his head up and down, slowly, his tongue playing a skillful role in pleasing his lover. Whenever he had extra room his hand went to work at the base, keeping every inch of Mello tingling. "I'm….. I'm so….. ah!" Mello screamed, his cheeks bright red. Matt straightened up, his hands moving to Mello's hips.

"I want you to enjoy this with me." He moved into position. Mello nodded, his eyes blurry from pleasure. Matt slowly entered him, moving his hips forward and back. He felt Mello's hand grip his wrist and looked into the blonde's eyes.

"Faster." Mello demanded. And Matt obeyed. He started with short, quick thrusts but moved into long, tense seconds without any movement at all before thrusting forward hard, driving himself deep into Mello. The blonde screamed and moaned, drowning out the sound of water sloshing out onto the floor from the vigorous activity taking place in the bath. Matt grunted and thrust forward, emptying himself into Mello, causing the blonde to come as well. Matt fell into the hot water, crawling up behind Mello to cradle him in his lap, his hands resting on Mello's large stomach. Finally the water began to cool down, so Matt stood up, helping Mello out and draining the tub. He wrapped the blonde in a towel and picked him up, carrying him to the bed. Mello sank into the sheets, pulling Matt to him. He wrapped his arms around the redhead and kissed him, smiling. Matt pulled the blankets over them and hugged Mello. He could hear his lover's steady breath, slowing as he fell asleep.

Matt opened his eyes, sunlight flooding through the window. He sat up, looking over at the beautiful boy who slept beside him, his hand resting on his stomach. Matt leaned down and kissed Mello's cheek, laying back down to watch him wake up. Slowly, Mello's eyes opened and he smiled.

"Morning Mail." He yawned and scratched his head sleepily.

"Morning babe." Matt kissed him again, his hand resting on top of Mello's hip.

The blonde sat up slowly and stretching, his muscles tensing up then relaxing. He stood up and pulled his black bath robe on, walking into the living room. Matt followed, not bothering to cover up. He knew Mello loved watching him cook in the nude. And he was always more than willing to do so. He smiled as he walked into the living space, seeing Mello resting on the couch.

"What's for breakfast?" Mello smiled.

"Whatever you want, love." Matt opened the fridge, looking back at Mello. The blonde paused for a moment before answering.

"Can you make me some ham and put maple syrup on it?" Matt grinned.

"Sure thing." He pulled the ham out of the freezer and set it out to thaw, heating up a pan while he waited. Tossing a small amount of butter into the hot pan, it sizzled and covered the surface of the pan. Matt put the ham in and listened as it hissed from the heat. Mello watched him, his hands resting on his stomach. Matt put the steaming ham onto a plate and set it on the table. "Come and get it." Mello sat down at the table taking a bite from the ham.

"Mmmmm…. it's great." He took another bite.

"Good. I'm afraid I've gotta go to work in a few minutes but I'll be home around 5 p.m. okay?" Mello nodded.

"Have a good day." He watched Matt leave and went back to his ham, finishing it quickly. He washed the dish and went into the bedroom to get dressed, pulling a large t-shirt over his stomach. Even though it was an extra large the fabric stretched across his mid section. Suddenly he heard a faint knocking coming from the living room Maybe Matt forgot his keys. Mello ran to the door.

"Did you forget something hon…." He trailed off as his eyes met with Near's. The young man sat at the door, like he always did. Mello had never really seen him walk much. Near's long index finger played with his silver locks as he stared up at the surprised blonde.

"Wha….? Why….?" Mello couldn't seem to force a single sentence through his teeth as he stared down at Near.

"Hello Mello. Leone said you'd be here."

"Leone?"

"He'd overheard you two talking and, with some persuasion, Gevanni and I learned where you and Matt had gone off to. I assume you didn't want to catch Kira anymore?"

"N….. no. Near…."

"I just wanted to visit. Might I come in?" Mello nodded and stood aside, letting Near enter, he straightened up, his posture surprisingly good for someone who slouches all the time. "I want you to know that Kira has been caught. He died shortly after we unveiled him." Mello looked around at Near.

"He's….. dead?" Near nodded.

"Light Yagami, 26, male. He seemed so sane whenever we talked, but no matter what he appeared to be he was still just a crazy serial killer." Near sat down on the couch, resuming his usual slouching position.

"So…. is that the only reason you came?" Mello already knew the answer to that, but he might as well ask.

"No…. to be honest there was some…. strange evidence we found when searching your old hideout."

"You what?!?" Mello blushed. "You went through my old house?"

"Yes. We found a rather strange test for someone such as yourself to have in their bin." He held out a plastic bag, containing the pregnancy test. "I can now see I was right in my assumption and you are in fact….. pregnant." He stared at Mello's stomach with a child like curiosity. Mello blushed, his hands instinctively resting on the large bump. He sighed.

"Is that it then?" He felt Near's small hand rest on his stomach, feeling it.

"Fascinating." He mumbled. "Mello….. seeing as I'm off the Kira case and, at the moment, the world doesn't need me, I've bought the apartment below yours. I'm sure we'll grow to be very good neighbors." Mello stared at him for a moment before smiling.

"You know, Near." Near looked up at him. "A few months ago I'd have killed you as soon as you entered my line of sight…. but now things are different. I hope we do become friends." Near smiled. It was only when he smiled that he looked like a ten year old.

"I'm so glad you see it that way, because there's someone else I'd like you to meet. Gevanni!" Mello heard the door open then close and a tall man entered the living room, his black hair swept down to his shoulders, his face had an elegant quality to it. He smiled at the sight of Near. "Mello, this is former SPK member, Stephen Loud, better known as Gevanni." Mello nodded at the man.

"Nice to meet you Gevanni."

"Same." The man knelt down and kissed Near's cheek, causing his pale cheeks to turn pink.

"Are you two….?"

"Yes. Gevanni asked me if I wished to join him for dinner about a week after Kira's death, and of course I accepted. It was a wonderful evening."

"Our first kiss." Gevanni smiled. Mello couldn't help but feel happy for Near. He never really fit in back at Wammy's, and was often very lonely. It was good for him to find someone who loved him. They stayed throughout the day and talked. Near and Gevanni showered Mello with questions about how the pregnancy had effected him and what his thoughts and feelings were towards what was to come, and he answered as many as he could. He often asked them his own assortment of questions such as how their relationship was going and if they wanted to take the next step.

"Well, we moved out here so we could live together. We hope that the peaceful nature of Hikome will make our lives even better." Mello smiled.

"I know it's helped me and Matt, you'll love it here. It's very tranquil." As he said this the clock over the small dining table struck 3 o' clock.

"Oh my, we've got to go. We haven't unpacked yet." Near stood up, his small fingers wrapping around Gevanni's hand. "We'll see you tomorrow Mello."

"Okay Near have a nice evening." Mello smiled and waved as they walked down to their car. He watched for a minute as they unloaded, then walked back inside, shutting the door. All at once the cool spring breeze ceased to flow through the house and all was quiet. Mello lay back on the couch and closed his eyes, his hand resting on his stomach.

He felt something smooth and warm brush up against his lips. He opened his eyes to see Matt's smiling face staring down at him.

"Wakey wakey sleeping beauty." Matt kissed Mello again and helped him sit up. Mello rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"How was your day?"

"Very good, but this has been the best part so far." He sat down next to Mello, pulling him closer. "Did you see the car parked outside? Someone's moved in."

"Yeah I know."

"We'll have to welcome them tomorrow then." Matt kissed Mello's forehead.

"Actually, I already talked to them today."

"Oh really? Who are they?"

"It turns out that the Kira case has been solved, so a certain detective and his new boyfriend have moved out here to relax."

"Near?!? He's moved in? With who?"

"Gevanni. They seem very happy together." Matt chuckled and took out a cigarette, putting it to his lips. "No Matt…." Mello gently took the cigarette from Matt and tossed it into the bin. "Not with the baby in the house." Matt sighed.

"It's a hard habit. Damn why can't they be less addicting?"

"You're doing very well."

"If I didn't love you so fucking much this house would be _full_ of smoke right now." Matt laughed and kissed Mello.

"I love you too."

DOWNSTAIRS WITH NEAR AND GEVANNI

Near finished putting away his clothes before placing his toys up on the shelf, positioning them exactly. They had to be perfect. Gevanni walked in with a large box of CD's, setting it down in the corner.

"I think we can stop for the night. We're almost done anyway." Near nodded and walked over to Gevanni, kissing him. The raven-haired man returned the kiss, a smile creeping across his face.

"Gevanni….." Near looked down, his cheeks turning pink. When he looked back up at the man, his face was serious, but had a childish look to it. "Do you like kids?"


	8. Amelia

**Chapter 8**

TWO AND A HALF MONTHS LATER

Mello carefully made his way down the stairs to Near's apartment. Despite his wish to become friends with Near he hadn't actually talked to him much lately. He knocked at the door and heard footsteps before the lock clicked. Gevanni stood before him in the doorway, his serious face softening at the sight of Mello.

"Oh Mello, it's been a while hasn't it? Please come in. Near will be happy to see you. Near! Honey!"

"Yes Gevanni?"

"Mello's here!" Mello heard hurried footsteps and soon Near appeared from the hall, running up to hug Mello. This proved difficult because of Mello's stomach, which had grown since their last encounter.

"Oh it's so nice to see you again Mello. Do sit down." He led Mello into the living room, having him take a seat on the large sofa. Mello leaned back into the cushions, resting his aching back. "Mello, I have to show you something." Near was absolutely beaming with pride and joy. Mello had never seen him so excited. Ever. The blonde nodded and Near turned so Mello could see his profile. He pulled his shirt up to reveal his stomach. "Look look!" Mello gasped as he noticed the bump that was forming. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"Congrats you two." Mello grinned. "I hope you know what you're getting into Near." The pale boy nodded.

"Of course I do." He hugged Gevanni, who stroked his hair with an undying affection. Mello stayed for a bit to tell Near about what to expect, as he was nearing the end of his journey. After a while Mello hugged Near goodbye and left their apartment. He decided to walk into town to visit Matt at his job.

As he walked down the streets he passed by the various small shops and diners, looking for the bookstore. He finally came to it. _Osakawa Books. _Mello entered the shop, a small bell chiming merrily as he passed over the threshold. A young man sat behind the counter, his dark brown hair almost covering his eyes.

"Hello how may I help you?"

"Yes… I'm looking for Matt?"

"Ah one sec. Matt! You got a customer!" The redhead appeared from the back room, a grin appearing on his face as he spotted Mello.

"Baby!" He hopped over the counter and hugged the blonde, kissing his cheek. "How've you been today?"

"Good. I went round to Near's and guess what…." Matt gave him the obvious 'what' look and Mello smiled. "He's pregnant."

"Wow! That's awesome! If you see them again today tell em' congrats from me okay?"

"Gotcha." Mello kissed Matt goodbye and began to walk home, picking up some fish to cook that night. By the time Matt got home the fish was in a pan, sizzling loudly as Mello added pinches of salt and various spices. Matt kissed his cheek before sitting down at the table to relax.

"You know Mells, we haven't even set up the nursery yet. We really should get around to that." Mello put the fish onto plates and added a little rice and edamame to the meal, setting it on the table. Matt took a bite before continuing. "I mean…. we have the crib and stuff but we haven't set it up yet. I'll get around to it tomorrow okay?" Mello nodded. That's right, tomorrow was Saturday. Matt always had weekends off and it was so wonderful having him home most of the day. After dinner Matt assisted Mello in washing the dishes before their usual Friday night began. He swept Mello up in his arms, grunting a little from the extra weight. He carried Mello down the hall to the bedroom, laying him down gently. Matt leaned down and kissed Mello's collar bone, his tongue tracing the shape.

"Ah!" Mello shuddered.

"What's wrong?" Matt backed away quickly, giving Mello room.

"I…. I don't think it's safe to do this now. Not this far in. If I get too excited it could bring on labour." Matt sighed and nodded, crawling up beside Mello, to cradle him.

"You're right." He kissed the back of Mello's neck, inhaling as he did so. His nose was filled with Mello's sweet scent, like that of lavender. This slowly lulled him to sleep, his lips still pressed to Mello's shoulder.

The next day both Matt and Mello visited Near, giving Matt the opportunity to congratulate Near and Gevanni.

"Are you excited?" Matt looked up at Gevanni, who grinned.

"Very. How about you? You must be thrilled that your child is so close to being born."

"Oh yes. I've still got to set up the nursery but that shouldn't take long." Gevanni nodded in agreement.

"If you want I could help. I know Mello won't be able to work much on it so just let me know if you need anything."

"Aw thanks!" Matt patted Gevanni on the back, causing the man to feel slightly uncomfortable but he soon warmed up to it. Mello sat over on the couch with Near, who's ear was pressed to the blonde's massive stomach.

"I can feel it!" Near almost squealed with excitement.

"They've been kicking for over a week now. It's really cute but it keeps you up at night." Mello laughed.

"Is that so?" Near looked down at his stomach. "I wonder when I'll feel my baby's first kick."

"You'll love every minute of the months ahead Near. You seem so happy about this."

"I am." He smiled and tenderly kissed Mello's stomach before straightening up. "I can't believe this is actually happening to me. All these changes I'll be seeing. I'm….. I'm creating a life." He sniffed and smiled at Mello, who put his slender hand on Near's stomach.

"The most precious kind of life."

TWO MONTHS LATER

Mello lay on his side in bed, his eyes drooping. Since the baby would be due any day now he had to stay as calm as possible and avoid any stressful situations. Over the past few days he'd been experiencing small stomach cramps, which always scared the hell out of Matt. He called several times a day to make sure Mello wasn't in labour, and every time he called Mello always gave him the same answer. But today it was Mello who called Matt.

"Hello?"

"Matt…. come home. It's happening." Matt gulped.

"Okay I'll be right over." He jumped over the counter and headed for the door.

"Hey Matt where do you think you're going?" Osakawa stood behind the desk, his pudgy face had a serious look to it.

"My boyfriend's having our baby I gotta go!" Matt ran out the door before Osakawa could even reply and raced down the street, a stitch forming in his side. When he finally reached the apartment he was gasping for breath, but he barely had enough time to do that. He could hear cries coming from their apartment. He dashed through the door, not bothering to close it, a warm breeze wafting in. Mello was on the kitchen floor, clutching his stomach. He was lying in a puddle of what looked like amniotic fluid and blood, beads of sweat pouring down his face.

"Matt. Matt…." He was barely able to speak. He could only scream as another contraction hit him. Matt knelt down next to him and propped him up. He grasped Mello's hand in his and kissed the blonde's cheek.

"You can do this babe. Just push okay?" Mello nodded before crying out again. He strained, his muscles tensing up. Matt tried to keep him relaxed, patting his forehead with a cold wash cloth, massaging his shoulders. But nothing really helped. Hours passed and little by little the baby came into the world. Finally Mello strained once more before crying was heard and Matt cradled the tiny baby in his arms. He brought the baby of so Mello could see.

"It's a girl. Our baby girl." Matt looked like he was going to cry.

"What should we name her?" Mello stared up at Matt, his expression was that of happiness but you could see the weak side of it. Matt thought for a moment before smiling.

"Amelia." Mello sighed and smiled.

"That's perfect Mail." He stroked her cheek. "Amelia." He repeated the name to himself several times. Matt tended to cleaning up and cutting the umbilical cord and getting rid of the placenta. After he lay Amelia down in the crib he carried Mello to their bed, laying him down to rest.

"Sleep now. Tomorrow you'll wake up knowing you're finally a parent." Mello nodded vaguely, closing his eyes. Matt slowly entered the nursery to check on Amelia. She slept soundly. Matt gently stroked the small amount of red hair she had, smiling just to see her move. She was so beautiful. Hard to believe she was his. His little girl.

TWO MONTHS LATER (yes I skip in two's)

Mello sat in the backyard on a large picnic blanket, holding Amelia in his arms, she laughed and cooed, watching the butterflies skim across the flowers that bordered the pond. Beside him sat Matt, his red hair falling down to his shoulders. It had been ages since he'd had it cut last. The large weeping willow that towered over them kept the hot sun away, cooling them in a relaxing shade instead. Near and Gevanni relaxed on another blanket not far away, Gevanni cradling Near, his arms wrapped around the pale boy's stomach, which was quite a feat at this point. Near was huge. There was no better way of putting it. He looked like he was overdue, his stomach filling almost his entire lap. Near had always had a smaller build as well, making his stomach seem even bigger. He rested his head against Gevanni's chest, his eyes closed.

"Hey Near…." Mello took his gaze away from Amelia to look at Near.

"Hm?"

"How far along are you again?"

"About 6 ½ months. Why do you ask?"

"You look much further to be honest." Near blushed.

"It's because I'm smaller than you. You looked different cuz' you have a larger build." He fumed and if it wasn't for Gevanni he'd probably be up kicking Mello's ass. Mello focused his attention back on the giggling Amelia, her red hair framing her tiny face. She looked very much like her mother except for the hair.

"Can I hold her?" Matt reached out as Mello carefully passed Amelia. Matt held her close, looking down into her eyes. "I remember the moment she was born. I was the first one to hold her." He smiled. "That was the happiest moment of my life." Mello kissed his cheek and then Amelia's forehead.

"She loves you Matt. It's so noticeable." Matt grinned.

"Well I love her too. So very much." He snuggled her and kissed her nose, making her giggle.

Near watched Matt and Mello with Amelia, feeling a smile spread across his face. He rested his hand on his massive stomach.

"Just think Gevanni, in a few months that's going to be us. Right there. A family." Gevanni smiled and kissed his cheek.

"It'll be perfect."

"Indeed it shall."

"I love you Near." Near turned to meet his kiss, his eyes closing. As they broke he whispered in Gevanni's ear.

"I love you too. Always."


	9. Pain and Bliss

**Chapter 9**

TWO MONTHS LATER

Near sat on the couch, his legs crossed to help support his stomach. Over the last few weeks he'd been put on strict bed rest because of the extra weight his stomach was forcing on him. It was almost impossible and sometimes painful to walk because of Near's small stature. His body wasn't meant to carry so much weight, so he had to stay at home. He spent most of his time reading and Mello was kind enough to come over with Amelia and ease his boredom while Gevanni was away. He put his hand to his stomach as he felt a strong kick from within, smiling. He was so close to meeting his baby, he found it ever so hard to wait. There came a knock on the door.

"Come in Mello!" The door opened and Mello entered, Amelia bouncing happily on his hip.

"How are you Near?"

"Well, apart from the fact that it's a chore just to sit up every morning I'm fine. And yourself?"

"Well not much has happened with me…. though Matt has gotten promoted."

"Oh, send him my congratulations okay?"

"Sure thing. So…. is there anything you want to talk about now?"

"I'm just a little disappointed that I'm practically immobilized till the baby's born. My body isn't meant to hold this much weight so anytime I want to take a bath Gevanni has to carry me and you should see that! Oh it's just awful." He sighed and rubbed his stomach thoughtfully.

"Well the baby will be born soon enough and you'll be a proud parent, that I can guarantee you." Near nodded, the look on his face told Mello that he was deep in thought. "Wutcha thinking about?"

"Just about the baby. What'll we name it if it's a boy?"

"Well what names do you like?"

"Alan, Carter, Roger and Hart. But I don't know which one to pick."

"Well what if it's a girl then?"

"Anabella, Lilian and Victoria."

"Well it seems like you've got a decent number of baby names, so you're pretty much set then." Near smiled.

"Now all I have to do is wait."

"That's really all you can do."

"It doesn't make being stuck here any more pleasant. I'm just happy that you come over so often to talk with me. It helps to have another human being in the house, even when I take a nap……"

"That's understandable. I'm sure it must get pretty boring around here when Gevanni's gone and you're stuck on this couch all day." Near laughed and tucked his silver hair back behind one ear.

"It really is. Plus feeling all this weight right here is so strange. It's like every day I get up and feel this heaviness that I can't remember feeling before. Every day it's like I'm feeling it for the first time."

"Are you going to get any professional help delivering?" Near shook his head.

"I don't feel it is necessary."

"You know, with your weaker bones and small stature it could be dangerous." Near nodded.

"Still…. I think I'll be all right. I'll pull through."

"You always seem to know what you're talking about Near."

"That's because I _do _know what I'm talking about."

"And you're always right." Near smiled.

"I hope that's true."

ONE WEEK LATER

Gevanni stacked the clean plates and put them away in the cupboard, sighing deeply. The chores were done for the day, and there wasn't much left of it. The sun was sinking behind the trees, casting shadows over the water. He wiped his forehead and hung the dishrag on the faucet to dry.

"Gevanni?" Near's voice came from the bedroom, it sounded slightly uneasy.

"Yes hon?" Gevanni turned to look down the hall, the bedroom door was open ajar. He waited for a response, but it never came. "Near?" He approached the door and pushed it open. Near was laying on his side, bent double. His small hands clutched his stomach as he groaned.

"Ah…. ugh." He shuddered and curled up again, wincing.

"Near?" Gevanni ran to the bed, kneeling down to look into Near's eyes. They seemed distant. He locked eyes with Gevanni and sighed.

"Get. Mello. Ah!" He cried out and rolled over, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Gevanni ran up to Mello and Matt's apartment, knocking frantically on the door. It was answered by Mello, holding a sleeping Amelia.

"Near's gone into labour. He wants you there." Mello's eyes grew wide and he hurried after Gevanni. A few seconds after Mello and Gevanni entered the apartment Matt followed.

"What's going on Mells?"

"Near's in labour. Hold Amelia please." He handed the little girl to Matt, who kept her asleep by rocking her gently in his arms. Mello saw Gevanni disappear down the hall into the bedroom and followed. Near was shaking, his eyes clenched shut. Gevanni climbed up behind him and propped him up. Near rested his head against Gevanni's chest, cold sweat running down his face.

"This could get dangerous Gevanni. Near's body is pretty weak so it wouldn't be hard for this ordeal to harm and possibly kill him." Gevanni looked up at Mello, his eyes watery. "I know that's a hard thing to hear, but I feel you have to know so we can do whatever's best to help Near survive this. First off, he has to stay conscious. Secondly, he has to maintain a good body temperature, he can't overheat or be too cold. And lastly….." Mello closed his eyes. "Because of Near's condition…. we may not be able to save both him and the baby." Gevanni flinched and looked down at the pale boy who lay writhing and groaning in his arms.

"Please. Do what you can Mello." The blonde nodded and told Gevanni to wait for a bit. He walked back to the living room where Matt was sitting on the sofa, Amelia, now wide awake, cooing happily.

"I'll hold Amelia, Near needs someone to help deliver and you've got some experience." Matt nodded as he remembered Amelia's birth. Matt entered the bedroom and knelt down at the end of the bed.

Near's breathing was heavy and uneven, his chest heaved to get enough air. Gevanni acted as his pillow, massaging his shoulders to ease the pain.

"How much longer will this be?" Near groaned.

"It could take hours, we'll have to wait and see."

"That's a long time." Near was gasping for breath as another contraction hit. He strained, trying to deliver the baby, but his frail body made the procedure more risky. He cried out, tears pouring down his face. The hours passed by as they struggled to keep Near conscious. More than once he passed out, needing to be revived. Gevanni rubbed his shoulders, whispering words of encouragement to him.

The pale boy strained, crying out. His whole body seemed to be losing it's life very fast, and Near was growing weaker. His eyes were drooping.

"No! Near stay awake! You can do this!" Gevanni kissed the top of Near's head, praying he'd pull through. Near screamed, his chalk white face twisted up in an expression of pain. With one more push Matt caught the baby.

"It's a boy." He handed the little baby to Gevanni, who cradled him to his chest. "Wait a minute…." He paused for a minute before gasping. "There's another!""What?!?" Near looked up. " Another baby?" Everyone looked at Matt in surprise. He reached out to catch the second baby, holding it up.

"Another boy." He handed the second baby to Gevanni, who stared down at his sons with a look of joy on his face. Near looked up at him, his eyes drooping.

"We did it…. Gevanni." He nodded, kissed Near.

"Yeah…. We did."

Near smiled weakly, his eyes closing. Matt stood up, stretching. Mello, hearing that the noise had ceased, entered with Amelia.

"Is Near okay?" He saw the boy laying in bed, his body motionless. "He's not…..!"

"No. He's sleeping. There's nothing to worry about." Matt kissed Mello's cheek and turned to see Gevanni, still holding the twins in his arms, watching them sleep. "Gevanni…." The man looked up. "You'll be a great father." He smiled and went back to watching the two boys.

"I heard a lot of commotion. Did everything go smoothly?" Matt nodded.

"Near slipped away almost five times and we had to wake him up quickly, but he never gave up." Mello smiled.

"He was never physically strong, but he had a great will." Matt nodded again, sighing.

"It was a rough ride though, it'll take him a while to recover."

"Well that's to be expected."

"Mhm."

"We'll just have to wait and see how it turns out."

TWO MONTHS LATER

Near sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. He could hear the twins crying from the nursery. He stood up, yawning. It had been like this every morning. The twins would cry, he'd wake up and take care of them. He was so busy he didn't even have time to work on losing all the baby weight he'd gained. Gevanni said he didn't mind it at all but Near felt strange about it. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Go back to bed hon." Gevanni kissed him. "I'll take care of them, you were up last night a lot." Near nodded and fell back onto the bed, pulling the sheets over his head. The cold relaxing darkness pulled him back into sleep quickly. Gevanni walked into the nursery, wincing slightly as he received the full volume of the crying. He hushed the twins gently and held them, rocking them back and forth.

"It's okay Alan." He kissed the one of the twins on the forehead. "Settle down Carter." He kissed the smaller of the two. They slowly calmed down, simply staring up at him with their large curious eyes. Gevanni smiled. They always made him feel so happy. He waited till they'd almost fallen back asleep before putting them back to bed. Smiling as he watched them sleep, Gevanni stroked one of their tiny hand with his finger. Slowly the hand reached out and closed around the finger, squeezing it gently. Gevanni smiled. Was this what bliss felt like?


	10. Shall We Try Again?

**Chapter 10**

TIMESKIP….

Mello opened his eyes, the white ceiling of the bedroom coming into focus. He sat up, yawning. It was a Sunday, tomorrow was Amelia's first day of school. The blonde got up and pulled his pajama pants on. He smiled, looking down at Matt's naked body. He still wondered whether or not they should have another baby, or if they _could_ have another. Mello had no idea how it had happened the first time. All he could do was enjoy the sex he and Matt had several times a week and hope that at some point he would conceive a second child.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Amelia entered the bedroom, her red hair bouncing over her shoulders. She tugged at Mello's pant leg, smiling up at him. "I want cereal please!" Mello smiled and picked her up.

"Shhh, your Daddy's sleeping, let's go make cereal in the kitchen." The little red headed girl smiled and put her finger to her lips, copying the _shhh_ noise Mello had just made. He walked into the kitchen, setting her down in one of the dining chairs. "What cereal do you want?"

"I want that one." Amelia pointed to the Rice Crispies on the shelf. Mello picked it up.

"Why she loves this American stuff I'll never know." He smiled and poured the cereal into a bowl. "Do you want milk?" Amelia nodded.

"When's Daddy gonna wake up?" Mello smiled and set the bowl down in front of her.

"I don't know, but I could go wake him up for you. Do you want me to do that?" The girl nodded enthusiastically. Mello laughed and ruffled her red hair. "Okay you wait here and eat your breakfast okay?"

He walked back to the bedroom where Matt still slept soundly, the sheets barely covering him. Mello crawled up onto the bed and kissed the redhead's cheek. Matt mumbled but didn't stir. Mello sighed, knowing he'd have to resort to the "other" method of waking Matt up. He slid his hand beneath the sheets and wrapped his fingers loosely around Matt's manhood.

"Mah…. oh." Matt moaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Wha….? Mello why do you have to be such a tease?"

"It's the only thing that gets you up in the morning." Matt smiled.

"Yeah, I'm up." Mello blushed and pulled his hand away suddenly.

"That's not funny Mail."

"Sure. Sure it isn't." Matt grinned and shifted so that his erection was more noticeable. Mello covered his mouth to hide the smile that was appearing.

"Matt… we can't now, Amelia's in the kitchen. Suppose she walks in?" Matt sat up.

"Her friend's mom is picking her up for the day remember? She's going to baby sit Amy." Mello nodded. That's right, she should be by any minute. As if on queue there was a knock on the door.

"I'll be back."

"You better be." Matt smacked Mello on the ass as he left the room. He opened the door to see Mrs. Kiomi at the door.

"Good morning! I'm here to pick up Amelia." Mello nodded.

"Amelia are you ready to go with Mrs. Kiomi?" She nodded and pulled her coat on, following the sweet lady to the car. Mello waved goodbye and shut the door walking back to the bedroom where Matt was waiting.

"What took you so long? While you were gone I lost it." Mello rolled his eyes.

"It'll be back soon enough." Matt grinned.

"Also, what're you wearing all those clothes for?" Mello looked down at his pants.

"This is the only thing I'm wearing though."

"It's too much. Take it off." Matt crawled out of bed and got down in front of Mello, grabbing the waistband of the pants with his teeth. He pulled them down and straightened up, kissing Mello deeply. "You ready to try again?" Mello nodded. "Alright then."

Matt threw Mello onto the bed, pinning him down. The blonde struggled instinctively, but slowly grew accustomed to Matt dominant mood. The redhead bent down, licking Mello's chest.

"Shall we get started?" He pulled Mello's legs up over his shoulders and grabbed his hips, watching the blonde's face the whole time.

"You're pretty horny today. We fucked last night and you're already wanting more? Jeez."

"I've been enjoying this too much haven't I?"

"A little bit yeah." Matt shrugged and smiled.

"Are you in the mood?"

"Well your persistent attitude has me aroused, so yes." Mello grinned. Matt looked down and sighed.

"All this talk has calmed me down, you're gonna have to get busy." He rolled over and lay next to Mello. The blonde sighed and chuckled.

"So this is what it's come to huh?" He got up and sat on Matt's legs, brushed his fingertips across the redhead's cock.

"Ah…." Matt closed his eyes, groaning.

"Like this then?" Mello felt the effect of his touch and smiled, curling his fingers around Matt's growing erection. Matt moaned and nodded.

"Faster….. move faster." Mello nodded and began to pump, gaining speed. Matt arched his back, moaning loudly.

"Oh…. God. Ah!" He began to shake and spasm, gripping the sheets of the bed. Mello continued to increase speed, watching Matt's face. There was something so sweet, so satisfying about pleasing Matt. It could get him off without having to do anything to himself. Matt moaned, coming over Mello's hand. He put his hand to his forehead, wiping away the sweat.

"Mello…. damn. That was good." Mello nodded.

"Is there anything you have to give me?" Matt grinned and pushed Mello onto his back, laying on top of him. He pressed his lips to Mello's, his hands feeling their way around his slender body.

"You ready?" Mello nodded.

MEANWHILE, IN THE APARTMENT DOWNSTAIRS

Near watched as his two sons sat in the living room. Alan coloring messily with crayons and Carter reading. He was somewhat frustrated because he didn't quite understand _The Bombing of Hiroshima: Fat Man and Little Boy_. He finally threw the book down, pouting. Near smiled and picked the book up, placing it back on the shelf.

"Carter I've told you don't throw things okay?" Near kissed the little boy on the head.

"Okay Mommy." Near walked into the kitchen where Gevanni was washing dishes.

"Hey baby." He jumped up to kiss Gevanni's cheek.

"Oh hey, how are the boys?"

"Good, Alan's drawing and Carter's been reading up on some history." Gevanni laughed.

"They're your sons alright."

"And your's." Gevanni smiled and bent down to kissed Near's lips, sensing the eagerness.

"I know Near…." Gevanni could practically read his mind and Near didn't try to hide it. "But the boys are home and we can't do anything now."

"Maybe Mello could watch them for an hour?" Gevanni sighed.

"I don't think Matt and Mello have time for watching them. They have their hands full with Amelia."

"How about we go check?" Gevanni paused then nodded.

"Alright. But quickly." Near opened the door and ran upstairs to their apartment. Gevanni followed closely and they opened the door looking around the seemingly empty apartment. "Where are they?" Near shrugged and made his way down the hall to the bedroom, opening the door a crack. He blushed intensely at what he saw. Matt was on top of Mello, gripping his hips. He was thrusting into the blonde, grunting. As for Mello he was holding onto the head board, moaning with each thrust. Near quickly backed down the hall.

"We should go."

"What's going on? Near what's up?"

"This is a…. bad time to visit." Gevanni's eyes grew wide and he nodded before leaving the apartment, Near closing the door behind them, trying to block out what he'd just seen.

"Daddy, where'd you and Mommy go?"

"We went to check on Mello and Matt, remember them?" Alan nodded.

"Can we go see them too?"

"Um…. not now Al." Alan looked puzzled.

"Are they jumping on the bed? Amelia always told me you can't interrupt Mommy and Daddy when they're jumping on the bed." Near blushed and looked at Gevanni, who seemed horrified.

"No…. they're not…. um, jumping on the bed. They just need some alone time."

"Oh, okay." Alan went back to coloring as if nothing had happened, leaving Near and Gevanni in their frozen state. They finally regained the ability to move and went to sit down on the couch. Near rested in Gevanni's lap, closing his eyes.

"We haven't done this in a long time." He smiled.

Gevanni nodded, "It's nice isn't it."

"Mm. It is."


	11. Got Lucky

**Chapter 11**

Mello flopped over onto his back, his breath coming in heaving pants. He hadn't had this much time alone with Matt for years, and it felt so good. Matt lay beside him, panting just as hard, his body glistening with sweat. The humid summer air didn't do much to help the overheated room.

"Oh…. God." Mello managed to say. He rolled over onto his side to face Matt, who was smiling.

"We haven't gone for so long since our first few weeks together." Mello nodded in agreement.

"I… I don't think I have anything left in me."

"I'd bet that you do." Matt smiled, licking his lips. "Shall we check and see?" He lay down between Mello's legs, his lips almost touching the blonde's manhood. Mello blushed as Matt drew closer. He could feel his breath on his skin, it was so warm. Matt ran his tongue along the shaft, leaving a thin trail of saliva which he used as lube, rubbing Mello gently.

"Just relax Mello."

"Well… ah…. you're making that…. mmm…. hard aren't you?"

"Which 'hard' are you referring to? Like difficult or….."

"Shut up." Matt always had to make inappropriate jokes and inappropriate times. It bugged the Hell out of Mello, but he couldn't help but find them funny. Matt grinned, his hand moving up and down in a slow, steady motion that sent Mello on a rollercoaster of pleasure. The best part was, you'd ride it four or five times before you got off. Matt watched Mello's face until he could see that his lover was close, before bringing Mello's manhood into his mouth, circling his tongue around it over and over, till it was slick with saliva. Mello was shuddering, his hands gripping the bed sheets. "Matt…. Matt. I'm - AH!- I'm so….. " He couldn't even finish his sentence, trailing off into a loud moan as Matt continued. Mello's climax finally came, and it was one of the biggest he'd ever had. Matt almost sputtered as Mello came into his mouth, filling it. He spit it out onto the sheets, licking his lips once more before crawling up to kiss Mello. He hugged the blonde to him, kissing the top of his head.

"Do you think we'll ever have another baby?"

"I honestly don't know babe. It was pure luck the first time so I don't know if you can even have another."

"I know, but I just feel like another baby would be wonderful." Mello looked back on how life changing and beautiful his first pregnancy was, how Matt supported him and loved him without end.

"I like where we are now." Mello looked up and Matt.

"I know you do, but would a second kid be that bad?"

"No but…."

"You said yourself that the chances of actually conceiving a second baby are unknown so what's the harm in trying?" Matt sighed and nodded.

"You're right. I did say that. Okay we can try but I can't promise you anything."

"I understand." Mello kissed the redhead's chest, closing his eyes. The sun passed in and out behind the white clouds, morning becoming afternoon and soon they heard a knock on the door, signaling the return of Amelia.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Amelia jumped into Matt's arms, hugging him tightly.

"Hey Amy! Did you have fun with Mrs. Kiomi and her daughter?" The little girl nodded and giggled, wrapping her arms around Matt's neck.

"Daddy I wanna play!" Mello watch Matt struggle to free himself from Amelia's grip without being rough and forced back a laugh.

"Okay -ack- okay sweety what do you wanna play?"

"Horsy horsy!" Amelia jumped up and down enthusiastically. Matt sighed and smiled, getting down on all fours. Mello helped Amelia climb up onto Matt's back. "Go horsy go!" She giggled as Matt began to shuffle down the hall. Turning to go into her room. She slid off his back and ran over to the corner where a pile of stuffed animals had been growing over the years. She picked up a large bunny and hugged it, burying her face into it's soft fur. Matt sat cross-legged on the floor, watching her snuggle the large plushie. It was almost as big as she was. She brought the bunny over to Matt and set it in his lap, then ran back to grab her kangaroo toy.

"You love your kangaroo don't you Amy?" She nodded, hugging the plushie.

"Daddy pretend the bunny is your baby." She smiled and sat down across from him, still hugging the kangaroo.

"Well Amy, you wanna hear something?" She nodded, staring at him, unblinking. Matt cleared his throat and smiled. "We may have a little brother or sister coming for you soon." She looked down at the bunny for a moment before looking back up at Matt.

"When?"

"We don't know yet sweety, but how would you like it if you had a little brother?"

"Or sister?"

"Yes, or sister. Would that be alright?" She hugged her kangaroo closely and looked into Matt's eyes.

"Could I play with them?"

"Yes, it'd be like having one of your friends over every day. "

"Okay!" She jumped up and climbed onto her bed, hugging her kangaroo plushie. Matt kissed her and smiled.

"Take a little nap now okay Amelia? When you wake up we'll have dinner and I'll read you a story. Does that sound fun?" She nodded and curled up, closing her eyes. Matt quietly left the room, closing the door behind him with a soft _click_. Mello was back in the bedroom, relaxing. Matt jumped into bed next to him and smiled.

"How are ya feeling babe?"

"Still exhausted."

"I can imagine why, do you wanna just lie here for a bit?" He hugged Mello to him.

"That sounds great. It's been a tiring week." He kissed Matt's neck, his tongue gently tracing the redhead's collar bone.

"Aaah…. hey. I thought we were gonna relax." Mello giggled.

"Sorry, it's just that, one minute I'm tired and the next minute I'm so horny I could attack you."

"Dang, because I have _no_ idea what that's like."

"Yeah, you're just horny all the time so you don't know what it's like to be normal." Matt growled at him playfully, hugging him tighter. Mello giggled and kissed him, smiling as he felt Matt press his lips to his own. The late afternoon light flooded in through the window, tinting the room in a sunset glow. The cherry blossoms behind the building bordered the pond, petals floating across the surface, down small waterfalls and past the lily pads.

DOWNSTAIRS

Near hugged Gevanni close to him, touching his lips to the curve of the older man's neck. He closed his eyes, listening to Alan and Carter read out loud to each other. The book was _The Devil and the White City_, admittedly a little adult for them but they seemed to grasp the concept and approach it with Near's logical thinking.

"This Kira doesn't have the resources that our Kira had, yet he was almost as good." Alan nodded.

"Odd how that can work isn't it, Carter?"

Gevanni chuckled. They sounded so much like Near, and they were only three years old, four in October. He looked down at Near, who had fallen asleep, his silver locks framing his peaceful face. He looked just as he did when he first started working with Gevanni. Nothing had changed, except for the slight pudginess in his midsection from when he'd carried the twins. Gevanni picked the frail man up in his arms and carried him to the bedroom, laying him down gently. Closing the door, he returned the living room where both Alan and Carter had ceased reading and took to staring at him.

"Where's Mommy?" Carter closed the book and set it on the coffee table.

"He's tired so he's gone to sleep." Carter nodded and reopened the book, starting from the beginning.

"Is Mommy alright?" Alan walked over to climb onto the couch next to Gevanni.

"Of course Al, he just needs some rest."

"Oh, okay." Alan leaned against Gevanni, sighing. Gevanni wrapped one arm around the small boy, hugging him.

"Do you guys want dinner?"

"Yeah!" Carter jumped up and ran into the kitchen, his raven black hair bouncing with each step. Alan followed suit, joining his identical brother. Gevanni brought up the rear, leaning against the counter.

"Since your mom's skipping dinner tonight you guys get to choose. What do you want?"

"Sukiyaki!" They both called out in unison. Gevanni smiled and went to work preparing the dish. He lay out the meat and added some vegetables, mushrooms, tofu and shirataki. The ingredients were dipped in raw egg and brought to the table, where the twins sat. They began to eat before the plates even touched to table.

"So are you going to see Amelia off to school tomorrow?" Alan and Carter nodded.

"When are we going to go to school Daddy?"

"Next year, you two weren't quite old enough to make this year's class." The twins glanced at each other, then back at their father.

"Is school fun?"

"Well, if you've inherited your mother's ability to learn fast it should be very fun, but you may actually get bored…"

"I thought you said it'd be fun though." Alan looked down at his food.

"It will don't worry. You'll meet lots of new kids." Gevanni smiled at his sons, and they smiled back.

"Okay! Carter who do you want to be friends with at school?"

"I wanna play with Amy." Carter smiled.

"Will you want to meet anyone new though?"

"Maybe… I like Amy more." Carter went back to eating and Alan soon followed. After they finished their dinner Gevanni got them into their pajamas and put them to bed.

"Goodnight Alan. Goodnight Carter." He kissed the boys' foreheads.

"Daddy…"

"Yes?"

"_He's _Alan. _I'm _Carter." Gevanni smiled as he turned the lights off.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Dad!"

Gevanni closed the door quietly and walked down the hall to his and Near's bedroom, opening the door. Moonlight washed through the open window, bathing Near in a sandy white glow. He was awake, smiling as Gevanni closed the door behind him.

"You tired babe?"

"Not really. And yourself?" Gevanni sat down next to him on the bed. Near grinned and shook his head, one slender finger playing with his silvery hair. Gevanni kissed him and smiled, gently pushing Near onto his back. He began to slowly unbutton Near's shirt, feeling his smooth, cool skin. Near blushed and smiled, sliding his pants off. Gevanni bent down and pressed his lips once again to Near's, his hands grabbing Near's hips to press them to his body.

"Ah, Gevanni…" Near looked up at him lazily.

"What?" The older man eased up. "Did I don't something wrong?"

"No…. it's just…" He pushed his hips up gently into Gevanni's crotch. "I can _really _feel that."

"Ah…" Gevanni gasped and moaned, his breath growing unsteady. "Yeah…"

Near unbuttoned Gevanni's jeans, letting him kick them off. Gevanni slid Near's boxers off and felt his lover's manhood pressing against him. He smiled and kissed Near before hoisting his legs up over his shoulders.

"We haven't done this for a while have we?" Near blushed, his eyes half closed.

"No… ah…. we haven't." Near felt Gevanni pressing against him. With a gentle motion of his hips Gevanni entered Near, who gasped, beads of sweat forming.

"You'll get used to it again. Just relax." Gevanni shifted, bringing more moaning from Near.

For them the best intimate moments they could share alone were simple kisses and caresses. It was a rare time for them to have a moment alone, without Alan or Carter around, to really enjoy themselves. They'd always enjoyed making love, but it became better once it was something that didn't happen often. The moon drifted through the sky overhead, leading them through the night into the dawn, where they were left, sleeping peacefully.


	12. Danger Ahead

**Chapter 12**

Mello slowly opened his eyes, the early morning light leaking in through the window. It was at least 6:30 a.m. He got out of bed, pulling on a pair of jeans and walking down the hall to Amelia's room.

"Amy? It's time to wake up." He kissed the little girl on her cheek. She whined, her eyes still shut tight. He shook her gently but she only turned over and covered her head with her pillow. "Sweety, it's Monday. You have school." She jumped up suddenly.

"School?!?" Mello nodded. She hopped out of bed and ran to her dresser, pulling out a small black dress with white trim. In a matter of minutes she was ready, jumping up and down in her seat as Mello set a bowl of oatmeal out for her. "Can I go to school now?"

"Not yet, school starts at 8 and it's only 6:45. We can leave soon though." She squealed with excitement and quickly ate the oatmeal, putting the bowl in the sink.

"How about now?" Mello smiled.

"I'll see if Near's up so he can bring Alan and Carter to see you off, how's that?"

"Okay."

Mello walked downstairs to Near and Gevanni's apartment and knocked on the door. He heard footsteps and the door and Gevanni answered, the twins peaking out from behind him.

"Morning Mello."

"Oh, morning Gevanni. Is Near coming with Al and Carter to say goodbye to Amy?"

"I'm afraid Near's not feeling so well, he's been throwing up. But I can take Alan and Carter with you, if that's okay."

"Sounds good." They waited around outside for a while, talking about their current life events. Gevanni had apparently joined the police force in Hikome and was doing very well. Near was already getting more requests for cases that needed solving but, after looking over the information on the cases, he turned them down. He said they could be solved without him and that he was much too busy, which was a fact. He spent all day working to keep Alan and Carter entertained and out of trouble, while all the while he was tired and wanted to sleep, but he had to watch the twins. When Gevanni would come home he'd take over and let Near lie down in the bedroom and sleep while he looked after the twins. They walked down the road lined with trees shaking gently in the breeze, till they reached the small school. This was nothing like the large academies in the city. Mello hugged Amelia, walking her to the door of her classroom before walking back with Gevanni, Alan and Carter. When they got back to the house Mello went up to join Matt and Gevanni went to comfort Near, who was still feeling sick.

"Baby, are you sure you're okay?" Near nodded, his body shaking slightly.

"I'm fine, just a bit nauseous. It must've been something I ate."

"But you haven't eaten since yesterday. Speaking of which you should get something in you. It's not good to go without something to eat for so long." Near stood up, tottering and almost tripping over his weak legs. He managed to steady himself and walked into the kitchen to grab some fruit. He sat at the table, nibbling at an apple when Gevanni walked in. "You feeling any better?"

"A little." Near took another bite and smiled.

"You know, Near, these regular incidents, plus your increased fatigue, do you think….?" He didn't need to finish his sentence. Near picked up on what he was saying and stood up slowly.

"Do you really think it's a possibility?"

"Definitely, if you look at all your symptoms…." Near nodded and walked towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"I need to see Mello." Near ran upstairs to Mello's apartment, knocking on the door in a panicked manner. The door was quickly answered by just who he wanted to see.

"Near? Is there anything you need?" Near rushed past him into the apartment.

"Mello, do you have any pregnancy tests in the house?"

"Well yes but why….?" Near ran to his bathroom, shutting the door and locking it. He opened the cabinet and pulled out the first test he saw on the shelf, pulling it out of the package. "Near? Near open up! What's going on? Do you really think you're pregnant again?" Near watched the small test as the minutes ticked by, the answer slowly making itself clear. He sighed, tossing the test in the bin. Mello heard the lock click and the door opened slowly.

"It's…. it was positive."

"But…. how?"

"I don't know… dumb luck I guess. This…. I don't know if I _want_ another baby."

"Well, just think about what's most important to you right now." Near sighed.

"I'm going to have to go home and really think about this. Bye Mello." He waved goodbye and left the apartment. Gevanni greeted him at their own door, hugging him tightly.

"What's wrong babe?"

"I'm pregnant. Again." Gevanni stepped back to make sure he was serious.

"You aren't kidding?" Near shook his head.

"I took a test."

"Well, what do you wanna do about it?"

"I don't know, the logical option would be to abort the baby. I don't know if we can support a third baby. We're doing okay now, but I don't think we can handle more than the twins, at least for a while." Gevanni nodded, kissing Near's silver locks.

"It's your choice. I personally wouldn't mind having another child but it'd your body." Near rubbed his temple and sighed.

"Being a parent has already made me think more through my emotion than logic. It's not like it used to be. I… don't think we can support another baby, but, I don't _want_ to abort it either. Ah! This is so irritating!" He thumped himself on the head and stormed into the bedroom, falling back onto the bed. "What'll we do?" Gevanni sat down next to him.

"Well, follow what your gut tells you. Maybe that'll help you." Near nodded and sighed, closing his eyes.

"I'm going to need more time to think about this."

"Well remember there's only a few weeks to think it over." Near nodded again and rolled over onto his side, feeling Gevanni's warm lips press against his own.

"Do you think we could afford another baby? In the long run I mean." Gevanni kissed him again.

"I think it's possible, definitely." Near rested his hand on his forehead, staring up at the ceiling.

"Alright. Let's do it."

"Really? You sure?"

"Yeah, I am." Near smiled and met Gevanni's kiss once again, this time with more enthusiasm. He moved across Gevanni's cheek and found his earlobe, licking it playfully.

"Ah…." Near felt the older man's muscles tense up, his hands gripping the sheets beneath him. The pale man smiled and giggled.

"Gevanni… all these hormones are driving me up the wall…." Gevanni blushed, a noticeable bulge in his jeans.

"What about the twins?" Near sighed.

"That's right. Well it'd be rude to ask Mello to sit them so we'll pick this up later tonight." He traced the curve of Gevanni's lips with his tongue and got up, stretching. Gevanni lay back on the bed, watching Near undress from his pajamas to a t-shirt and loose jeans, the fabric hanging over his thin body. He walked back out into the living room where the twins had gone back to reading.

"Alan? Carter?" They looked up at him.

"Are you feeling better Mommy?"

"Yes Carter. I actually have a question to ask both of you."

"What is it?"

"Well…." Near cleared his throat, sitting down on the couch. "How would you feel if you had a new brother or sister?"

"You mean you and Daddy are having another baby?"

"Yes." Near smiled at the twins, who smiled back. "How does that sound?"

"I want a sister!" Carter piped up. Near laughed and opened his arms, gesturing for the twins to join him on the couch. They jumped up and snuggled on either side of him. Near knew this would work out. It felt so right.

TWO MONTHS LATER

Near sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. Damn Mondays. He got out of bed, looking down. His gaze fell upon his stomach which, once again was blocking the view of his feet. He cradled it as he walked into the kitchen where Gevanni and the twins were already awake and having breakfast.

"Morning, love." Gevanni got up and kissed his cheek. "You know what today is right?"

"Am I forgetting something?"

"Today's your first ultrasound. I feel we should be more careful with this pregnancy. Also I don't want any surprise babies." He smiled and kissed Near again.

"Right, when is it again?"

"Noon, speaking of which we'll have to leave soon so get dressed and ready to go."

Near pulled his pajamas off and buttoned up a white shirt. After pulling some jeans up he realized he was a few inches short of being able to button them. The weight gain was already starting up again. He sighed and pulled on some simple white pants, returning to the kitchen where Gevanni was waiting.

"Wow, you look just like you used to, because of the clothes." He smiled and kissed Near on the forehead, leading him down to the car. They drove up the road, passing fields and forests until they reached the nearest hospital. After they checked in Near saw a tall slender man walking towards them. His roan hair hung down over one eye, giving him a boyish look. He smiled and shook Near's hand.

"Hello Mr. Loud." Near had used Gevanni's last name to avoid giving his real one out. "Please lay back and relax." He unbuttoned Near's shirt, exposing his bulging stomach before pouring the bluish gel over it. A fuzzy image appeared on the monitor, one that Near couldn't read but the doctor could. He examined the monitor for a minute before turning to Near and Gevanni.

"Congratulations. You're having twins."

"Again?!?" Near almost jumped out of the seat.

"You mean you've had twins before?"

"Y-yes. Twin boys."

"Well that might explain it. You have a higher chance of conceiving twins if you've had them before. The likeliness increases each time." Near was barely able to move, let alone speak. He stared at the screen with a look of utmost surprise on his face. The doctor continued to examine the monitor. "Oh dear…."

"What? What is it?!?" Near sat up suddenly.

"Well, it's just that you sustained internal damage from your last birth."

"He's frail." Gevanni said defensively. "He's always had weaker bones and stuff. You can't blame him."

"No, but was there a chance he would've died last time?"

"Yes…."

"There's an even greater chance this time. It's almost a 60% chance. If it doesn't go just as it should, it could be all over. Near would die.


End file.
